Life Goes On
by Rescue45
Summary: This story is dedicated to my friend of over 30 years, Debbie. A special thank you goes out to Sandy for editing for me. Starsky and Hutch are now retired. They find out reitrement is going to be anything but dull and boring.


Hutch didn't go into all the details as he remembered them. He left out the part where he tortured his victims before killing them. He left all that out because he knew he was next on Hansen's list. And as mad as Hansen was, Hutch wondered what he had in mind for him if he caught him. He remembered what he suffered at the hands of Grayson and knew that was nothing compared to what Hansen was capable of.

Life Goes On

Chapter 1

Two weeks after Starsky and Hutch retired, a man was being released from prison. He had two things, revenge on his mind and anger in his heart. This man was in his mid 50s but appeared to be in remarkably good shape. He worked out a lot in prison, lifting weights, running and doing whatever else he could to stay in shape. He wanted to be ready for this day. The day he would be released and finally carryout the plans of revenge he'd been working on for over thirty years.

Starsky woke up showered and called Hutch to remind him he had invited him for a late breakfast and that he had promised him something more than a wheat germ, black strap molasses, protein, vitamin, goats milk shake. He jumped into his mustang and headed towards Hutch's. He was thinking how nice it was not having to worry about either of them being shot at or otherwise, as Chief Sterling had said during his retirement speech, stabbed, kidnapped, beaten up, and more. He was thinking how nice the rest of his retirement was going to be. Then he looked in the rearview mirror and noticed a car that seemed to be following him. He made a left turn and so did the dark blue, four door SUV. Starsky sped up and then made a right turn.

The driver of the SUV decided it wasn't time. Not just yet. It would be too easy to grab the partners now. He wanted them to suffer and he wanted them to pay for all the years he was locked up. When Starsky made a right turn the SUV went straight. He knew where Starsky was going and he could have some fun with them first.

Starsky laughed out loud when the car kept straight, he said, "You've been on the streets way too long, Starsky old man." He drove on to Hutch's.

It was about noon when Chief Sterling found out who had just been released from prison and he knew he didn't have much time. He called Detectives Johnson and Reynolds into his office. They had taken Starsky and Hutch's place when they retired and were now assigned to him for special assignments. As they came in, the Chief, "Close the door and have a seat."

Johnson and Reynolds closed the door behind them and they each took a seat. Johnson asked, "So what's up Chief?"

The Chief looked up from the file he was looking at and said, "I want, no. I need you two to find Starsky and Hutch and bring them here. Do not call them, go find them physically. Tell them I need to see them right now. When you find them just bring them here. I do not want you to call in. Do not get on the radio or even your cell phones. Just bring them here. Tell them I've got other detectives bringing in their wives and picking up the boys from school. Tell them not to get on their phones either."

Reynolds started to say something but the Chief said, "It's that important. We don't have time to waste."

They said, "Okay, Chief."

As they were leaving the office the Chief added, "Bring them in your car and don't let them drive themselves." Reynolds and Johnson nodded and closed the door when they left.

As they left the office they saw Seth and his partner Thompson and Austin and his partner Martin headed towards Chief Sterling's office. Reynolds looked at Johnson and said,"I bet he's sending them after the boys and their wives."

"I'd sure like to have seen that file."

"I really wonder what's going on."

"I don't know, partner, but I hope we can find them."

"I know what you mean. I don't think I have ever seen Chief Sterling so shook up."

They drove to Starsky's house first and found no one there, so they drove on to Hutch's. They were relieved when they saw both cars in the driveway. They knocked on the door.

Starsky and Hutch had been retired for a couple of weeks now and so far, they were enjoying it. They had been spending their days just hanging out with each other when their wives were at work and the boys were in school. They felt relaxed and calm. At first they didn't know how they would feel being off the streets, but they were beginning to really enjoy retirement, and then came the knock on the door. That knock was about to change their happy retirement.

Hutch answered the door. "Hi, guys, come on in."

Reynolds said, "We need to talk."

Hutch could tell by the looks on their faces and the tone in Reynolds voice that this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Okay, this isn't a social call, what's up." He asked as the three of them walked to the kitchen.

Johnson said, "Starsky, Hutch, Chief Sterling sent us after you. He wouldn't let us call you. He said to bring you straight there and not to let you use your phones either. He said it's that important."

Reynolds looked at them and said, "He also said to let you know he's got others picking up your wives and the boys too. Now we saw Seth, Thompson, Austin and Martin going into his office."

Starsky looked at Hutch with a curious look, "Hutch, what have we done to get into this much trouble already? We've only been retired two weeks."

"I don't think this is something we've done since we retired, Starsk." He looked at Johnson, "Did he have a file in front of him?"

"Yeah, he did, Hutch."

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "Wonder who got out of prison?"

"I don't know, but it must be someone really set on revenge or Chief Sterling would have just called us in."

"Well whatever it is, we'd better get going." Johnson said as he stood up. "Oh, and huh, he said for us to bring you, not to let you drive your own cars."

Seth and Thompson went to the school's office and asked to speak to the principal. Seth explained to the secretary that it was an emergency and he needed to speak to him right away. As the principal was on his way to the office, the secretary had pulled the contact sheets for Kenny and Davey. Luckily, Seth was on both of them. Once the principal arrived, Seth said that they needed to take Kenny and Davey with them. He was told not to call them over the speaker. The secretary told the detectives that the boys were eating lunch. Seth thanked them and they left.

Kenny and Davey had just sat down to eat with their friends their dads called 'the lunch bunch,' when they saw Seth and Thompson walking towards them. As officer's kids, that scared them, all of them. None of the kids knew who they were coming for. They all stopped eating and looked up. Even Kenny and Davey stopped because somehow they knew they were there for them. Even though their dads were retired now they knew, and it was obvious to them that something was wrong, very wrong. Both boys stood up and Seth said, "Hi, guys."

It was Davey who spoke first asking, "You're here for us aren't you, Seth?"

Kenny, not really wanting to know, asked, "What happened to our dads?"

Seth looked at them and said, "Yes, we are here for you both. We'll talk on the way, but your dads are okay."

Kenny and Davey started to clean up their lunch trays and Seth put his hand over Davey's and said, "Just get your books, son." He looked at Calvin and asked, "Will the rest of take care of this?" He pointed to the lunch trays.

Calvin said, "Sure, Seth. I got it, no problem." The rest of the kids looked at each other as Kenny and Davey were escorted away by the two detectives. Calvin stood up and said, "Starsky, Hutch, we'll see you tomorrow." The two boys waved back at their friends.

As soon as they were out of earshot from everyone else, Seth said, "Here's the deal. I don't know why but Chief Sterling sent us to pick you both up and take you to the station. He's also sent for your parents."

Kenny said, "You don't know why?"  
"No. He said we had to hurry and he would explain later."

Kenny and Davey looked at each other and Davey said, "I wonder who got out."

Kenny stopped walking and said, "You mean from prison?"

Davey nodded, "What else would have Chief Sterling so upset and worried. Someone's after one or probably both of our dads."

Debbie had just finished giving a patient an IV in treatment room 3 when she saw Austin and Martin talking to the charge nurse. When she pointed at Debbie, Martin started walking very quickly towards her with a worried look on his face. Her heart raced, she just knew something had happed to Hutch. Austin continued to talk to the nurse, who picked up the phone. Martin reached Debbie and said, "They're both okay, but we need to talk. Is there someplace we can be alone?"

Debbie looked around and saw the charge nurse nod at her. She said, "We can talk in here." She opened the door to an empty dictation room. Austin had caught up with them, stepped inside and closed the door behind them. They all sat down.

Martin said, "Debbie, we were sent by Chief Sterling to bring you and Jeanne to the station. We don't know why, but the chief said it's important."

Debbie looked scared as she started to ask, "But…"

Austin said, "We don't know. Jeanne's on her way down now, when she gets here we'll take you both to the station."

"What about the boys?"

Martin said, "Seth and Thompson are picking them up from school."

There was a slight tap on the door. Austin opened it and Jeanne stepped in. "What's wrong?"

Austin explained what was going on, as much as he knew anyway, and he said they needed to leave right away. Martin told Jeanne that someone was bringing Starsky and Hutch to the station too. He said he explained to the charge nurse that they both had to leave right away and, no, he couldn't tell her why.

Jeanne said, "Debbie, I told you, trouble finds them. They can't even be retired in peace."

She replied, "What would have Chief Sterling this worried, to go through all this? I mean, he could have just called us in, right?"

Austin said, "I don't know, but we need to get going." They all got up and left the hospital.

Kenny and Davey were the first to reach the station. Seth took them straight to Sterling's office. The boys were about to sit down when Chief Sterling said, "Let's go to the meeting room." The boys turned around and went across the hall to the meeting room. Seth opened the door and they went inside.

Kenny said, "Any chance I can have a soda?"

The Chief looked at Seth and nodded for him to get the boys a drink. Seth asked, "Did you two get lunch?" Both boys shook their heads no. They had just sat down to eat when they were picked up.

Chief Sterling looked at Thompson who said, "What you like from the cafeteria?" The boys told him what they would like and Thompson left.

Austin and Martin arrived next with Jeanne and Debbie. They were taken straight to the meeting room where they sat down next to the boys. Chief Sterling asked if they had lunch yet and they both said they had just gotten off their lunch breaks when Austin and Martin arrived.

Jeanne looked at the Chief and asked, "What's all this about?"

Chief Sterling took a deep breath and said, "Let's wait for Starsky and Hutch to get here." Jeanne, Debbie and the boys nodded.

Thompson returned with lunch for the boys. They thanked him and started eating just as Starsky and Hutch walked in. They were grateful to see their wives and sons already there. They knew at least they were all safe. Starsky sat between Jeanne and Kenny and Hutch took a seat between Debbie and Davey.

When the Chief saw Starsky and Hutch he felt instantly- somewhat relieved, "Thank God, you're both here."

Hutch said, "Yeah, we're here, Chief, so who got out of prison?"

"Figured that much out, huh Hutch?"

In unison Starsky and Hutch said, "Who?"

The Chief looked at them and said, "James Hansen was released yesterday. I just found out."

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and said, "Hansen."They said his name slowly, like the very thought of his name alone terrified them.

Hutch sounded angry enough to scare Debbie as he said, "What the hell is he doing out?"

Starsky sounded equally as mad, "And why weren't we told he was going to be released?"

The Chief said calmly, "I don't know, but I'm working on it."

Starsky looked at everyone in the room and then looked at the Chief and said, "He'll be coming after us, you know that."

The Chief looked down at the table to avoid their eyes and slowly said, "Yes, I know." He then looked up at his former detectives and continued, "That's why I had all of you brought in. I read the file as soon as I was told. I know what he's capable of and I know he wants the two of you."

Hutch took a deep breath and looked at the Chief then he closed his eyes briefly before he said slowly, "He won't stop until he finds us."

Debbie said, "Hutch, who is this James Hansen?"

Hutch looked at his wife and son. He could hear the fear in her voice and said, "James was a good friend. At least we thought he was. He quit the force and became…" He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands.

Starsky stood up walked to Hutch and put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. He knew how scared Hutch was of this man, he was just as scared. He finished his sentence for him in a matter-of-fact, low, calm voice, "A hit man. James Hansen became a hit man. Hutch and I arrested him way back in the mid 80s." The volume of his voice was rising as he continued. "He got life without the possibility of parole. Why they let him go, and why we weren't notified I don't know."

Hutch looked up slightly shook his head. He looked at Starsky, it was an 'I don't believe this happening' look. "He's dangerous. Probably the most dangerous man that we've put away."

Chapter 2

About the same time Chief Sterling found out that James Hansen had been released from prison, Huggy was at the Pits looking in his freezer taking inventory. He was running low on supplies and needed to place an order. He had a pen and paper in hand and was counting the boxes of frozen French fries he had on hand when he heard a noise. He stepped out of the freezer turned around and saw James Hansen just before he was hit over the head and knocked out. When Huggy woke up, his hands and feet had been tied to a chair. He felt like his head was going to explode. He moaned as he started to come around. Hansen threw a glass of water in his face. He wanted Huggy to wake up. He needed Huggy to talk to Hutch. "Come on, Huggy, wakie, wakie. It's time to wake up."

"What the…" Hansen slapped him awake. Huggy struggled to make his eyes open and focus. He tried to remember what happened. Then he remembered seeing Hansen and his whole body shook awake. He looked at Hansen with pure hate in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake, now the fun can begin. I'm going to call Starsky and Hutch and you are going to talk to them." Huggy just stared at Hansen. He had no intention of helping this man with anything. "Now, Huggy, let me explain things to you. If you don't talk to them and let them know I have you, I'll have to kill you." He laughed. It was an evil laugh. It made the hair on the back of Huggy's neck stand up. Hansen went on "If that happens, I will just get one of their sons. So, you see, the choice is really up to you. They can either come after you or they can come to save one their precious little brats. Who knows, maybe I'll get both the kids."

"No. Leave the kids alone. I'll talk to them."

"That's more like it." He hit Huggy a couple of time just out of pure meanness. He took Huggy's cell phone out of its case and called Hutch.

As he continued talking about Hansen, he heard the ring tone on his phone, 'You find out who your friends are' so he knew it was Huggy. He picked it up and answered it "Yeah, Hug." Hutch didn't say a word but got up and left the room. Starsky knew by the look on Hutch's face it wasn't Huggy on the other end and he had a feeling he knew who it was and followed Hutch out of the room.

In the hallway, Hutch held the phone so Starsky could hear too. James' voice was as cold and as calculating as they remembered it to be as he said, "I was going to start with your boys, but then I changed my mind and decided to start with Huggy. I can always get the boys, Davey and Kenny, if I need to."

Hutch took a deep breath and swallowed. This man absolutely terrified him. Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone. Hutch nodded at Starsky, grateful that he was there with him. Hutch used the calmest voice he could muster and asked, "What do you want, James?"

"Let's not play games, Hutch. You know what I want. I want you and I want that low-life of a partner of yours, or should I say ex-partner of yours. Yeah, I know all about your retirement."

"When and where?" Was Hutch's reply.

"Is Starsky with you right now?"

Starsky shook his no. James didn't know where they were and he didn't want him to know. He didn't know he was with Hutch either and that might work to their advantage.

"No. I'm alone."

"Where are you, Hutch? I know you're not at home and neither is Starsky."

"It doesn't matter where I am now, does it? What do you want?"

"I'm gonna kill Huggy, that's a given. Then I'm gonna look for Starsky and kill him too. When I'm done with them, I'm coming after you, Hutch. Now, if you're a good boy, I might let that pretty new wife of yours and your brat kid live."

Hutch took a deep breath and looked at Starsky. Then he said, "You let Huggy go and I'll come to you."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. I don't want you to kill anyone on my account."

"You would be that noble wouldn't you, Hutch?"

"I'll come alone. I won't even bring Starsky."

"Oh, but I want Starsky too. So here's the deal, the two of you meet me alone, and I'll let Huggy go."

"No! I'll come alone. I'm not going to let you kill Starsky." Starsky looked at Hutch. He knew what Hutch was planning and he wasn't going for it. Not for a minute. His look told Hutch just that. Hutch's look was more of a pleading 'let me do this, you can back me up' look.

"I want the both of you or I won't kill just Huggy. I'll start with your boys and then your wives. Both of you come, or they will all die. You know what I'm capable of. You know I will find them no matter where you try to hide them. You know if I want them, I will get them. I'll give you a minute to think it over."

Starsky nodded at Hutch. They both knew Hanson wanted them both and he would kill everyone to get them. Reluctantly Hutch said, "Okay, I'll find Starsky and we'll both come. But I want to talk to Huggy now. I want to make sure you really have him and he's alive before…"

"Oh, Huggys alive for now. He's not in the best of health but he's alive."

Starsky and Hutch cringed wondering what their former friend did to Huggy and what he had in store for the two of them. Hansen put the phone to Huggy's ear, "Talk to them."

Huggy stared at Hansen, the same hate he had in his eyes earlier now seemed to encompass his whole being as he spoke, "Starsky, Hutch?"

Hutch said, "Its Hutch, Hug. Starsky's not with me right now."

Huggy said as fast as he could, "Don't come, he's gonna kill me anyway. Don't come."

James hit Huggy as he took the phone away, "Now, listen up, Hutch, you know he's alive." He looked at Huggy and continued, "At least for now he is. If you and Starsky meet me, I'll let Huggy go."

"Like I said, when and where?"

"Okay, you got one hour. One hour to get with Starsky and go to the old rock quarry at the end of town on Baker Street. Oh, and don't expect Huggy to be able to just walk out of here."

Starsky gave Hutch the go ahead nod. "I might need more time. I'm not sure where Starsky is. You know we retired a couple of weeks ago and…"

"You think I'm that stupid. I know you know where to find him. Call him. I know he has a cell phone."

"He doesn't like cell phones. He has it off most of the time."

"Huggy has one hour and that's it." James hung up the phone. He looked at Huggy and told him to get in the car. Huggy knew Hansen would go after Kenny and Davey if he didn't do exactly what he wanted. Huggy was being used at bait to catch the two men he most admired. The two men he had known for over forty years were about to risk their lives to save his and he had to let them. If he didn't, Hansen would go after their families. He hated James Hansen. He hated him for everything he had done to them in the past and he hated him for everything he was doing to them now.

Starsky and Hutch started walking away when they saw Johnson who said, "So, what's the plan?"

Hutch looked at him and said, "The plan is for you to keep an eye on our wives and sons and we'll get back with you on the rest of it."

"No way, Hutch. You know Sterling's not going to allow you two to go off on your own."

Starsky said, "We don't take orders from him anymore."

"Right, you two are civilians now."

The Chief joined them, "No, you can't go alone." He put his hand on Starsky's shoulder and calmly said, "Not anymore. You gotta let us help you."

Starsky looked at Sterling and said, "The meeting is in two hours at the old city zoo. Hutch and I got some things we have to do before then, you can meet us there." Hutch stood up straight and nodded in agreement with Starsky.

Sterling looked at Starsky with one eyebrow raised, "Starsk, you think I'm dumb enough to fall for that?"

"I was hoping."

"Just keep them safe, Chief. That's all we need right now. Keep our wives and boys safe." Hutch looked at the Chief with those pleading, soft blue eyes of his and said, "Please."

"No way. I'm not gonna let the two of you get killed going after Hansen."

Starsky raised his voice, "It's us he wants, make no mistake, he will kill anyone and everyone to get to us. We have to do this, Chief."

Hutch tapped Starsky on the shoulder. It was an unspoken 'calm down' tap. Starsky lowered his voice and said, "He's got Huggy."

Hutch spoke in a calmer manner than his partner and said, "You read the file, you know how dangerous he is. Now we have to find him and we have to go alone."

Johnson asked, "Where?"

Starsky and Hutch just looked at him. Neither of them had any intention of letting anyone come after them. They didn't want anyone else getting hurt or worse. They turned and started to leave.

Reynolds said, "Huh, guys, what are you going to do, chase him down in a cab?"

The Chief nodded at Johnson who was already searching his pockets for his car keys. When he found them he tossed them at Starsky and said, "At least you'll have a radio and extra weapons are in the glove box. Be careful with her, please."

Hutch said, "Tell Debbie and the others that we will see them soon. This is something we have to do. And, Chief, keep them safe, please." Sterling nodded as he closed his eyes.

As Starsky and Hutch ran off, the Chief looked at Reynolds and Johnson and said, "You'd better not lose them." They took off too.

Chapter 3

As they arrived at the rock quarry, Hansen told Huggy to get out of the car. He made Huggy sit on one of the rocks in an open area and then he shot Huggy once in the lower leg. He said it was so he couldn't walk away, like he'd promised Hutch. Huggy bent over in pain. He grabbed his leg where he had been shot and curled up into the fetal position. He reached for the scarf he had been wearing around his neck and put it over the wound to try to control the bleeding. He knew it wasn't a life threatening wound, but it still hurt like hell. "Don't worry now, Hug, you'll be alright, as long as your buddies show up."

Huggy mumbled to himself, "They'll show, they're twice the men you'll ever be."

Starsky and Hutch got in Johnson's car and drove to the rock quarry. They knew that would be just the first part of their journey with Hansen. Starsky was driving and he looked at Hutch, "Do you think…"

"I don't know, Starsk, but I think he's just playing with us right now. I think Huggy's still alive, but I don't know for how long."

As they approached the rock quarry, Hutch said, "They still behind us?"

"Oh yeah, you know the Chiefs gonna have us followed until we catch this creep."

Hutch dialed Reynolds on his cell phone and told them to back off just for thirty minutes. He said they wanted to make sure Huggy was alright. If Hansen saw their car he would kill Huggy. Johnson and Hutch negotiated time like it was a commodity. They finally agreed to fifteen minutes. Hutch knew he was not going to get anymore time from Johnson and decided not to push it further.

Starsky slowed the car as they approached the rock quarry. They checked their weapons and took the safeties off. They were glad they kept the guns. They knew there was a good chance they might need them again. They just didn't think it would be this soon. Starsky said, "I just hope the Chief is able to keep Jeanne, Debbie and the boys safe."

"I don't mind telling you partner, this one scares me." Hutch said as he looked through Johnson's glove box and found two extra guns and ammo. He handed one to Starsky and put the other one in his sock.

Starsky put the extra gun in his sock too and said, "Me too, pal." He looked at Hutch and said, "Are you ready for this, buddy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He paused, looked up at Starsky and said, "Starsk…"

Starsky cut him off and said, "I know, Hutch." They got out of the car and spotted Huggy lying on the ground in the middle of an open part of the quarry. He was tied up and obviously hurt.

Hutch nodded back and they went their separate ways. Starsky to the left and Hutch went to the right. There were a lot of rocks to hide behind. Hutch saw Huggy shaking his head no. He was tied and gagged but trying to tell Hutch it was a trap not to come after him. Starsky and Hutch knew that they were walking into a trap when they came after him.

Hutch moved in closer to Huggy and heard a couple of gun shots and knew that one of them was from Starsky's gun. Hutch untied and removed the gag from Huggy. Huggy said, "Man, I told you two not to come. You know it's a trap, Hutch. He's gonna kill me anyway."

"Yeah, we know it's a trap. We couldn't leave you. Not with Hansen. Besides, he'll go after everyone Starsky and I care about until he gets us."

"Ain't that the truth? He told me he would get Kenny and Davey if I didn't agree to talk to you on the phone. I'm sorry Hutch, I couldn't let him get the boys."

"I'm glad you didn't, Hug. You did the right thing, buddy. Now let's get you out of here. Can you stand?"

"I don't know." He tried to stand up but couldn't. Hutch started to help him towards the car when another shot rang out and Huggy went down. Hutch tried to return fire, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He didn't want to shoot Starsky. Hutch hid Huggy behind a rock and ducked down himself as he reached for his cell phone and called Starsky's cell. There was an answer on the other end, but not the answer Hutch wanted to hear. "Yeah, that's right, Hutch. I got him and I'm leaving with him."

Starsky had gone to the left side of the quarry. He felt the burning pain of the bullet as it hit his right shoulder as he turned around and shot back. Hansen had ducked behind a rock and Starsky missed. Starsky saw Hansen shoot Huggy and watched Huggy fall to the ground. He didn't know if he was alive or not. Hutch got low to the ground as the shot rang out and hit Huggy. He was trying to drag Huggy to safety.

Starsky took another shot at Hansen but the bullet hit the rocks again. He just couldn't get a clear shot. What Starsky did notice though, was that Hansen had a perfect view and was about to shoot Hutch next. He said, "No! Don't. Don't shoot Hutch!"

"You'll come with me." Came a very cold response.

"Yes, don't shoot Hutch. I'll go with you."

"Drop it. Drop it and I won't shoot Hutch, just yet anyway."

Starsky dropped his gun and put his left hand over the wound on his right shoulder. Starsky knew that Hansen was going to kill him anyway at least Hutch would live. He might have a chance to escape later. Starsky stood still and closed his eyes as Hansen handcuffed him. He didn't know what was in store for him, but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. His only thought was that Hutch was out there and for now he was safe. He also knew that Hutch would come looking for him. Hansen hit Starsky on the head with the gun as he was getting into the car, knocking him out. He heard Starsky's phone ring and answered it. "Yeah, that's right, Hutch. I got him and I'm leaving with him."

Chapter 4

Hutch didn't have time to say anything to Hansen before he hung up. He tried to call back a couple of times but it was no use, Hansen turned the phone off. Hutch stayed with Huggy until the ambulance arrived and took him away. The second shot had hit Huggy in the upper chest and it looked bad. Hutch didn't know if his friend was going to make it or not. He tried to stop the bleeding. He told Huggy, "We'll get him, Hug. Starsky and I will get him. You just hang in there" Huggy never moved or opened his eyes.

The teams had looked for hours in the rock quarry for any signs of Starsky or Hansen. The only thing they found was blood. Whether it was Starsky's or Hansen's they didn't know. Somehow, Hutch knew. He knew it was Starsky's and he knew he needed to find his partner soon. Hutch couldn't go back to the station just yet. He had to keep looking for his partner. The Chief told Johnson and Reynolds to stay with Hutch and do whatever was needed to find Starsky.

Jeanne cried as she held onto Austin, who was sitting next to her trying to comfort her. Chief Sterling told them that everything that could be was being done and Hutch was with Reynolds and Johnson looking for him. He reminded them that Hutch would stop at nothing to find his partner. Debbie and the boys were very upset too. Seth, Austin and their partners were going to stay with them and keep them safe. The Chief promised Hutch that much. No matter what, he had to keep them safe.

Hutch had Johnson and Reynolds take him back to the station. It was late in the evening now. He had to find a way to tell Jeanne and Kenny that he couldn't find Starsky. He was officially missing. Missing and in the hands of a madman, who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Right now he wanted revenge against Starsky and Hutch. Hutch took a couple of deep breaths before walking into the meeting room where Jeanne and the rest of his family were waiting. He asked everyone else to leave the room as he sat down next to Jeanne. He was trying hard to sound positive and be strong for them. He had to be, he had to sound hopeful. He stayed with them for a little while. Then he got up and told them he had to get back out there. He had to find Starsky. Jeanne asked, "Hutch, is Dave still alive?"

"Yes. I know he is. I can feel him. I also know, I have to hurry and find him." He smiled that warm, soft smile of his and said, "I'll bring him back. I need all of you to do exactly what Chief Sterling says. He's going to keep you safe, but you have to cooperate." He looked at Kenny and Davey when he said that. He was afraid they would try something stupid, like sneaking out. He made them promise to do what they were told. They all promised. Hutch hugged them and told them he loved them all before he left. He didn't know when or even if he would ever see any of them again.

Hutch didn't know where to start looking for Starsky. He was glad to have Reynolds and Johnson for company. He had to stay away from his family now to keep them safe. Hansen didn't know where they were and Hutch wanted to keep it that way. The Chief kept them at the station overnight in one of the bunk rooms. He had guards at the doors all night. Debbie and Jeanne were in one room and Kenny and Davey were in another. None of them slept very much.

Hutch had Johnson take him to the hospital to check on Huggy. He found Huggy in intensive care. He was in serious condition, but was expected to live. He sat down next to him and held his hand. Huggy opened his eyes for a minute and said, "Hutch, you're not dead?"

"No, Hug, I'm not dead."

"When I didn't see you here I thought you were dead."

"No, Hug, I'm fine."

"Starsky. Where's Starsky?"

Hutch spoke slowly like every word was a lump in his throat and he was going to choke on them any minute, "Hansen's got him. I've been looking for him."

"You gotta find him. Hutch, Hansen will kill him and not in a good way. If you get my drift."

"I know. I don't know where to start. I know Hansen will call me. I just hope it's not too late."

"Hansen wants you both, right?"

"That much he's made clear."

"He won't kill Starsky until he has you. I know his type, he'll use Starsky as bait like he used me. He won't kill Starsky until he has you both."

"Yeah, I know, Hug. What I don't know is what he's doing to Starsky right now." Hutch fell asleep in the chair but he didn't sleep well. He woke up off and on all night. Johnson and Reynolds stayed close by all night. They took turns keeping an eye on Hutch.

Starsky woke up early the next morning handcuffed to a chair with his hands behind him. He couldn't see anything and thought it was really dark. Then he realized that he had a blindfold on. As he started to come around a little more, the pain in his right arm shot through his whole body. He tried to talk but couldn't make a sound. That was when he realized he had been gagged too. Kenny had showed him how to get out of ropes and cuffs, but he had to make sure he wasn't being watched. Then he heard a door open and Hansen said, "Well you saved your buddy for now. I didn't shoot him. Huggy's dead, but Hutch is alive for now. You know actually it's working out better this way because Hutch will drive himself crazy trying to find you. He has no clue where you are." Hansen removed Starsky's gag and blindfold.

"He won't stop looking."

"I'm counting on it. I want him to find you. I just want him to sweat a little first. When he finally does come, I'll kill you both."

"You're still a sick man, Hansen, a very sick man."

"Yep. That's why I'll get by with it, if they ever catch me again. Now I'm going to call him and I want you to talk to him. Get him here."

"No way. No way, I'm gonna help you kill Hutch. I'll die first."

"You'll talk to him one way or another. All's Hutch will need is to hear your voice to know your alive. So you can either talk to him or let him hear you yelling from pain. The choice is yours."

"If I don't?" Starsky was out of the cuffs now. He was stalling for time

"You will one way or the other, you will."

"I won't help you kill Hutch. I won't do it."

Hansen pulled out a knife, "Yes, you will."

Hansen took Starskys cell phone out of its case and started dialing. Starsky knew he was dialing Hutch. He wanted to wait for the right time to jump Hansen. It wouldn't be easy with his right shoulder hurting so much. He was glad he was left handed because he threw a mean left hook. Just as Hansen started to talk to Hutch on the phone Starsky lept out of the chair and jumped him. When they fell to the ground, Hansen dropped the phone and his gun. Starsky yelled so Hutch could hear him, "Trace the call, Hutch." Hansen tried to grab the phone, but Starsky kept him away from it. He knew Hutch wouldn't need much time to trace the call. Hansen made it to his gun and was able to get a shot off. Starsky went down, he wasn't moving. Hansen ran out of the door. He knew Hutch had enough time to trace the call and with Huggy and Starsky dead, Hutch would be after him. He wanted to catch Hutch on his own terms.

Chapter 5

As Hutch sat talking to Huggy his phone rang and all he could hear was what sounded like two people fighting. Then he heard Starsky yell to trace the phone. Hutch ran out of Huggy's room to the nurse's station. Johnson and Reynolds jumped up from the waiting room chairs they had been sitting when they saw Hutch running. Hutch called the station and had the call traced. Hutch was listening to the fight on one phone while talking to the station on the other when he heard the gunshot. His heart stopped, or at least it felt like it did. Somehow he knew Starsky was the one that had been shot. He yelled into the phone, "I need that trace and I need it now."

Reynolds was on his phone talking to Chief arranging for protection for Huggy while waiting for the trace to come through. He was told Austin and Martin would guard Huggy.

Hutch said, "Got it 5987 Morris Lane. Thanks." Hutch hung up the phone, looked at Johnson and Reynolds and said, "I can't ask you to go. You don't know what Hansen is capable of doing. I've seen his work first hand and it's not pretty. He wants me and he wants Starsky. There's no reason for anyone else to d…" He didn't finish. He saw the looks he was getting from his friends. He knew that look and he knew it was pointless to fight it.

Johnson said, "Hutch, if you go in alone you'll both be killed and you know it. Now we're going with you whether you like it or not. We know the risk."

Reynolds said, "You don't have to save him yourself this time."

Hutch nodded and said, "Maybe you're right. I guess Starsk and I have a better chance with a little help from our friends."

Johnson said, "Especially since you're not even on the force anymore. Or did you forget that little fact?"

"No. I haven't forgotten. I'll bet the Chief gave you hell for letting us go to the quarry alone."

Reynolds said, "He might, if he gets the chance. We've been a little busy."

Reynolds turned off the car lights as they approached the warehouse. Johnson said, "Hutch, come with me around back, Reynolds you take the front, okay?" Hutch and Reynolds both nodded. They had called for backup and an ambulance. Hutch found a window and looked through it. He saw a figure lying on the floor. No one else was around. As Hutch went through the back door, his heart started racing. He couldn't control the tears as he saw Starsky lying on the floor. He approached him slowly, not wanting to see his partner's lifeless body, dead, lying on the cold cement floor of the warehouse. He bent down and rolled him over and yelled, "Where's that ambulance! He's still alive. Starsky's alive." He was barely breathing but he was alive. Hutch took his shirt off and used it to control the bleeding. He picked Starsky's head up and put it in his lap and let his tears run down his face as he said,"I found you, Starsk. I got you now."

Reynolds, Johnson and the others that arrived took one look at Starsky and knew he was in good hands. The ambulance would be here any minute. They continued to search the rest of the warehouse.

Starsky had not moved until he heard Hutch. He opened his eyes slowly and said, "Hutch, thank God you're okay."

"Me, you're the one's that been shot." He held him tighter.

"He's gonna come after you. He ran after he shot me. He thinks I'm dead, like…" He had a lump in his throat and started to tear up as he tried to finish his sentence.

Hutch realized that he thought Huggy was dead and cut him off as he brushed the hair out of his eyes, "Starsk, Huggy's not dead. He was shot, but he's gonna be okay. He's not dead."

"You wouldn't lie to me would ya, Hutch?" Starsky's voice was getting weaker now.

Hutch smiled and said, "Come on you know me better than that. He's gonna be alright."

Starsky moaned from the pain he was in. Hutch said, "Take it easy now partner. Try to relax and take it easy. I got you."

Now that he was fully awake he was hurting all over. "Hey, Hutch?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Where did I get shot? I know my right shoulder got it, but where else. I hurt so much everywhere I can't tell where I was hit."

"You're stomach, pal. But I've stopped the bleeding now and you're going to be fine."

Starsky moaned again, "It hurts Hutch. Hurts like when I was shot at the superbowl game. It feels like I'm on fire."

"I know it does, buddy. Try to hold still though so I can keep the bleeding stopped, okay?"

Starsky's voice was getting weak as he said, "Okay." He reached his left hand up and held on to Hutch's arm and said, "Hutch, we've got to get him. We got…" With those words Starsky passed out in Hutch's arms. Hutch held him and, without realizing, it was rocking back and forth with him. The tears were rolling down his face and he whispered, "We'll get him, partner. We'll get him I promise." Hutch quickly wiped away his tears when he saw Johnson walking towards him. He looked at Johnson and said, "He's hurt bad, but I think he'll make it."

Johnson looked at Hutch then looked at Starsky and said, "Hutch, I think maybe he won't. Well not as far everyone else is concerned anyway."

"I get it, good idea. I'll ride in with him, can you get Jeanne and the rest of our family to the hospital? I need to see them again.

"You got it, Hutch." He patted Hutch's shoulder again and said, "He'll be okay and we will catch Hansen." Hutch just looked at Starsky and nodded.

The paramedics came and took Starsky away. They said they would allow Hutch to ride in the ambulance as long as he rode up front. They needed to do a lot for Starsky on the way to the hospital and they needed the space to do it.

Johnson saw Hutch getting into the ambulance with Starsky and nodded at him. They would meet up as soon as the search of the warehouse was complete.

Chapter 6

Jeanne, Debbie and the boys had gone to the meeting room when they woke up. Seth and Thompson were with them when Seth's phone rang. He smiled and looked at Jeanne and said, "They found him. He's alive. Huh, huh. Okay, I'll bring them right away." He hung up and looked at Jeanne and said, "Starsky's alive. Johnson said Hutch is on the way to the hospital with him now. He said he's been shot, but he's alive."

Starsky was in surgery when Seth arrived with the four other members of Hutch's family. They had been taken to a private room. Hutch hugged Jeanne and said, "He'll be alright."

Jeanne said, "You found him. Thank God, you found him."

"Don't I always?" He hugged Debbie and the boys.

"Uncle Ken, is he really going to be okay?"

"He's going to be just fine, you'll see. I've never lied to you, you know that. He's hurt and he's hurt bad, but I think he's going to pull through. Now listen all of you, okay?" They nodded yes. "We're going to put it out on the news and radio that Starsky died."

Jeanne gasped. Just the thought of hearing those words were shocking. Debbie did too. The boys looked at each other.

"Uncle Ken, he's going to be coming after you now that he thinks Dads dead, isn't he."

Hutch looked at Kenny. He really didn't want to answer that. He really didn't want to think about what Hansen would do to him if he found him. He knew Starsky was lucky that Hansen didn't have the time to start on him. In his soft, quiet voice he said, "Yes, Hansen will come after me and he won't stop until we catch him."

The four of them looked horrified. Debbie said, "Hutch, tell us more about what happened."

Hutch was about to speak when the doctor came in. He stood up and shook the doctor's hand. The doctor said, "You're Detective Starsky's family I take it?"

Jeanne said, "I'm his wife."

Hutch without thinking about being retired said, "I'm his partner, Detective Hutchinson and this is his son, and nephew." He pointed to Kenny and Davey.

"I'm Doctor Miller and I just finished his surgery. Now, he's still alive and I believe he will stay that way. He's not out of the woods yet and he's critical, but I think he'll make it."

"Doctor Miller, I need to speak to you alone a minute." They stepped out so Hutch could tell him about the plan on Starsky's faked death. Doctor Miller said they would change his name on the chart. He asked Hutch what name he should put down. Without thinking Hutch said, "Ramon Hut." That was the last name he used when he was undercover and it would the easiest for him to remember while on pain killers that would his impede his judgment. The doctor said they could see him in a couple of hours.

Hutch went back into the room with the others, sat down and put his head in his hands. Davey sat next to him and said, "Dad, Uncle Dave is going to be okay."

Debbie sat down on the other side of him and said, "Honey, you heard the doctor, he's going to pull through."

Hutch shook his head and said, "It's not just that."

Jeanne said, "Hutch, tell us. Tell us about Hansen." She knew her brother-in-law well enough to know it wasn't just Starsky's condition that had him this shook up. Hutch shook his head no. "This man almost killed Dave and he's going to try to kill you and he won't stop until he succeeds or he's dead. Please, tell us." Her voice was very soft and quiet. He couldn't refuse her. She deserved answers, they all did.

Hutch nodded and said, "Okay, I guess you do deserve to know the truth. Jeanne, how much has Starsk told you?"

"I know that you thought he was a friend and that he quit the force to become a hit man. Dave told me he killed two other friends of yours before you managed to arrest him sometime in the 80s."

Hutch nodded and took a deep breath as he remembered all about James Hansen. He spoke slowly and calmly almost like he was reading a story from a book, "Starsky and I met James Hansen while working a big drug case. Two dealers had been killed by someone moving in on the territory. I think it was 84 or 85. He was a new detective and we were looking after him because his partner, our friend Harvey Hogan, was in critical condition after being shot. We worked on that case for a couple of weeks and were able to find the man who put the contract out. We never did find the hit man. Harvey was released from the hospital and was recuperating at home, when James asked us to help him on something else he was working on." Hutch went on to explain that even after Harvey came back to work, they worked together on other cases. They had all became good friends. Then as they were working a murder-for-hire case involving a politician, Harvey had been killed. He was shot by the suspect who got away. He explained that it was them who figured out that James Hansen was the one who killed Harvey. Not only that, he was the one who shot Harvey the first time. Before they could catch him, Hansen had kidnapped the person he was hired to kill. Hansen wasn't just a hired killer, he enjoyed it. He liked to get up close and personal with his victims.

Hutch didn't go into all the details as he remembered them. He left out the part where he tortured his victims before killing them. He left out the part where he would tie them up and cut off a finger, usually the pinky finger on the victim's right hand and send it to their families. He left out the part where he would take his victims to a remote location so no one would hear their screams as he beat them slowly breaking almost every bone in their bodies before he finally killed them. He had even burned a couple of his victims that he was especially mad at. Hutch left all that out. He left all that out because he knew he was next on Hansen's list. And as mad as Hansen was, Hutch wondered what he had in mind for him if he caught him. He remembered what he suffered at the hands of Grayson and knew that was nothing compared to what Hansen was capable of. He took a deep breath and hoped that he had believed Starsky was dead then at least he'd be safe, for a while. James Hansen reminded Hutch a lot of another hired assassin who was also a former friend, John Colby was his name. As bad as Colby was, Hansen was worse. He was even more calculating and malicious. Starsky and Hutch had admitted to each other that they were more scared of him than anybody else they had ever faced. Even more so than Colby, Forrest, Grayson, Simon Marcus and George Prudhom and everyone who had hurt one or both of them over the years.

They sat still and quiet as Hutch continued, "Hansen is a very sick and dangerous man. I don't want to scare you, but he won't stop coming after us until he's found. All of you are going to be taken to a safe house until he's caught."

Jeanne and Debbie started to protest but Hutch said, "I need you safe. I have to go after him. Johnson and Reynolds will be with me. I need to stay focused on this and I have to know you're safe to do it."

Davey said, "This is that important to you isn't it, Dad."

"Starsky's life depends on it, and so does mine and Huggy's."

Debbie was beginning to fully understand what Hutch was saying and even more so, what he was hiding. She knew this man had done things he wasn't telling them. She knew he would kill any member of the family to get to Starsky or Hutch, even the boys. She hated it, but she knew she had to let Hutch do what he had to otherwise; they could all end up in the hands of this madman.

Chief Sterling assigned Seth and Thompson to take them to a safe house out of town. Austin and Martin were assigned to Huggy, whose name was also changed. He was now going to be called Antonio Soul.

The nurse came and said they could see Starsky now, but no more than two at a time. Jeanne knew Hutch needed to see him alone and he needed to him first so she told him to go.

When Hutch first entered Starsky's room, he saw the usual; an IV line, a Foley catheter, and an oxygen tube in his nose. He had seen them so many times before. Starsky was lying so still, Hutch hated seeing him like that. He sat down in the chair next to his bed and reached out his hand to touch Starsky's. As soon as Starsky felt Hutch's hand, he opened his eyes. Hutch gave him that warm, soft smile of his that could light up any room. "Hey, pal, you're going to be alright."

Starsky could hardly talk but managed to say, "Hutch, thank God you're okay. Did you get him? Did you get Hansen?"

"No, but we will." He patted his shoulder. "Now, don't try to talk, just listen this is important, okay?" Starsky looked at Hutch and nodded. "Hansen thinks you're dead and we're going to let him think that. It's going out on the TV and radio that you were killed. We had to change your name."

Starsky blinked his eyes and weakly said, "Ramon."

Hutch smiled and said, "I knew you'd want to be Ramon Hut again. That's how you're listed in the hospital. You got it, you have to be undercover as Ramon, understand?"

Starsky said, "Ramon." He tried using the accent that he always used when he was Ramon. He failed miserably.

Hutch laughed and said, "I think Ramon can ditch the accent, at least for a while." Starsky nodded and looked worried as he pointed at Hutch and blinked his eyes. "I'll be careful, buddy. I'll be with Johnson and Reynolds." He changed his tone to one of concern. "You know I have to go after him, Starsk. I have to, he'll never stop."

Starsky looked at Hutch and had a single tear roll down his cheek as he struggled to talk and said, "I'm scared for you, pal."

Hutch wiped away Starsky's tear and said, "I know you are, buddy, but if I don't go after him now, he'll go after Debbie, Jeanne or even the boys. You know he won't stop until he's caught."

"Hide them."

"We are. Seth and Thompson are going to take them someplace safe. Austin and Martin are going to look after Huggy. Oh he's now Antonio Soul."

Starsky grinned at Huggy's new name. "I want to see…"

"I know you need to see everyone before they leave. I wanted to talk to you about everything first."

After everyone was allowed to see Starsky, Hutch said his goodbyes to his family. He didn't know if he would ever see them again but didn't want to scare them more than they already were. He didn't want to make a big scene out of it. He didn't think he could hold himself together much longer himself. He said they would all be together soon.

Originally, Chief Sterling wanted to place Jeanne and Kenny in one safe house and Debbie and Davey in another one. That way it was less likely for Hansen to find them all. Hutch argued with him and told him they had gone through enough and they needed to be together now. He knew they would want to stay together and they needed to.

The Chief relented and said they would at least be taken separately to the same location. Hutch said he could live with that. Debbie and Davey were in one car with Seth and Jeanne and Kenny were in another one with Thompson.

Hutch saw Starsky one last time before starting his search for Hansen. "Where are you going to start?"

"I'm going back to the warehouse where I found you."

Starsky moaned from the pain he was in. Hutch patted his hand and said, "Are you going to be okay without me here, buddy?"

"I have to be. Hutch, you're right, you got to get him. You have to. Tell Kiko I'm okay will ya?"

"I'll make sure he knows. Hey, don't forget you're Ramon. Ramon Hut don't forget. I have to get going now."

"I'm sorry, Hutch."

"Sorry, you're sorry for what?"

"Sorry , sorry I can't be with you on this one." He turned his head away from Hutch and took a deep breath, then moaned from the pain and said, "I'm really scared for you. Probably more scared than I think I've been."

Hutch turned Starsky's head back towards his, smiled a fake, I'm okay, smile and said, "I know you are and I wish I had you with me too, but I won't be alone. I just want, no, I need to know that you're safe." Starsky nodded. He understood Hutch's need to know that he was safe. Hutch patted Starsky on the shoulder and left.

Reynolds and Johnson had taken Hutch back to the warehouse after they stopped by Kiko's restaurant. They searched every inch of the warehouse and found nothing. They knew Hansen would be looking for Hutch and couldn't figure out what his next move would be. Hutch was feeling very discouraged and sat down on some steps. Johnson sat down next to him and said, "We'll get him, Hutch. We'll find him."

Hutch didn't move, he didn't even blink he just said, "I just hope it's before he kills someone for real."

Chapter 7

Seth had Debbie and Davey with him in the car headed for a safe house. They were being followed by another team of detectives and had been driving for two hours when they saw a car on the side of the road. As Seth approached the car, a shot went through the windshield. Seth had pulled over to radio for help when the tire got shot next. He yelled for Debbie and Davey to duck down. Davey had already grabbed Debbie and pulled her as low in the seat as he could. The two detectives following Seth pulled their car up next to his and got out returning fire. Hansen shot both of them. Seth couldn't tell if they were dead or not. He returned fire but was hit himself and fell unconscious.

Davey got out of the car and grabbed Seth's gun and was about to fire when he heard Hansen yell, "Put the gun down, boy, and no one else has to die." And just to show you I mean business, Hansen looked at one of the detectives lying on the ground from the backup car that had been following them and shot him.

Davey didn't know what to do. He turned back towards the car and told Debbie to stay down. He was hoping Hansen wouldn't know she was there. "I said, put the gun down, Kenny. I only need you. I will kill everyone else if I have to."

Davey knew that Hansen needed him as bait to find his dad, just like he used Huggy. He also knew that Hansen would likely kill anyone he didn't need. He looked at Seth lying on the ground and saw he was still breathing,. At least he was alive. He glanced at Debbie lying on the seat in the car. He winked at Debbie, put the gun down and said, "Okay, don't shoot." He was hoping he could use the name confusion Hansen had between him and Kenny to his advantage.

Debbie opened the car door and got out she said, "Davey, no!"

Davey looked at her and with a soft reassuring voice he said "Get back in the car Debbie. It will be alright. I have to go." He whispered, "He thinks I'm Kenny, let him. Seth is still alive, and I think the others are too. Get them help and get the tag number of his car. He's using me as bait to get Dad, he won't hurt me. But he only needs one of us. I need you to stay here and get help, understand? Be calm and call Dad."

"Kenny, let him take me instead."

"No. I stand a better chance against him. I won't let you go."

"Are you coming or not, boy, or do I start killing everyone now?" Davey noticed Hansen's voice was getting louder and he started to sound angry. From what his dad had said, he knew he didn't want to antagonize this man.

Debbie nodded as she started shaking and crying from fear. She got back in the car. She knew Davey had to go and she had to let him. It was the hardest decision she ever had to make. She took a deep breath and said, "Please, be careful, Kenny."

Hansen walked over to Debbie and told her to get out of the car. Davey said, "Leave her alone. I said I'd go with you."

"Oh relax, kid. I just don't want her to call for help. Not just yet." He hit Debbie with the gun knocking her out. Davey caught her before she hit the ground. He kissed her on the cheek and laid her gently in the car.

Davey turned his back to Debbie and looked at Hansen he asked, "Now what do you want me to do?"

Hansen asked him, "Who knows karate you or Davey and don't lie to me?"

"Davey does." He thought 'I didn't lie. Davey does know karate.'

"Good boy. I knew that. If you had lied I would have killed your stepmother. Turn around."

Davey debated on trying to take Hansen out now or not. But he knew if he failed Hansen would likely take Debbie instead then kill everyone else so he turned around. "I know you can get out of these cuffs, but if you do I will kill the rest of your family. Make no mistake, I know where the safe house is and I will kill them." He paused while he put the cuffs on Davey. He roughly turned Davey back around and said, "You believe me don't you?" Davey nodded, he had no doubt that Hansen would kill everyone. He put a blindfold on Davey as he put him in the car.

"Davey just had to ask, "How'd you know I can get out of cuff and that Davey knows karate but I don't?"

"Just you never mind how I know. I just do."

When Hansen arrived at his temporary hideout he put Davey in a room that had a chair that he had chained to the floor. He took the blindfold off of Davey and threw him in the chair and tied his feet to it. He took the cuffs off of Davey and tied him with ropes instead. Davey thought that was odd. Why take the cuffs off? Hansen must have read Davey's mind because he said, "I know you can get out of cuffs, but you won't be able to get out of this."

Davey didn't say anything, but he was thinking he was really glad that Kenny had taught him how to get out of just about anything. He would free himself, but he had to wait till the time was right.

Hansen finished tying him up, Davey cringed as if it hurt and he was uncomfortable. Hansen slapped Davey's face, and said, "Now be a good boy while I call daddy." He dialed Hutch's number.

Hutch answered his phone when it rang. He knew that it was Hansen on the other end he said, "Hutchinson."

Hansen spoke in a playful voice, he was enjoying this as he said, "Hutch, it's too bad about your buddy. I really didn't want him to go like that. I had something else in mind for him. I guess I'll just save it for you."

"Hansen, where are you?"

"Oh, don't worry, Hutch you'll be with me soon enough. I want you to sweat a little first. Did Starsky tell you what he did at the quarry?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He came with me, willingly." He knew how guilty Hutch would feel that Starsky died saving him.

"What do you mean, he went willingly?" Hutch held the phone so Johnson and Reynolds could both listen.

"I had you, Hutch. I had you dead in my sights after I killed Huggy. I was going to kill you. I could have too, but Starsky said he'd go with me if I didn't shoot you. He died saving you."

Hutch didn't know if Hansen was just playing mind games with him or if it was true. It did sound like something Starsky would do. Johnson patted him on the shoulder, reminding him that Starsky was alive and safe, at least for the moment. Hutch tried to sound like someone who just lost his best friend. He didn't want Hansen to know Starsky and Huggy were both alive he said, "If that's true, he would have wanted to die like that. He died like the hero he was, not the scum you are and so did Huggy."

Hansen's voice became very cold, like ice water as he said, "I want to know, Hutch, who you are willing to die for. Are you as brave as Starsky was?"

Hutch knew by his words and tone that Hansen had kidnapped someone. And from the sounds of it, it was someone close to him. He didn't know who. His next words were "Now, I have your son, Kenny, here with me." Hutch didn't know if he had Kenny or Davey as he had their names mixed up. Either way he had one of them. "I want to talk to him."

"Of course you do. I wouldn't expect anything less. Don't worry I haven't hurt him," There was a pause before he added, "yet."

Hansen put the phone up so Davey could hold it between his shoulder and the side of his face and said, "Oh, feel free to tell him this is a trap and I will kill him if he comes."

Davey said, "Dad, it's me, Kenny."

That answered Hutch's question, he had Davey. He also knew that Davey wanted Hansen to think he was Kenny, he wasn't sure why, but he went a long with it.

Johnson was calling Chief Sterling to find out why they hadn't made it to the safe house and where the others were while Hutch talked to Davey.

"Are you okay, Kenny?"

Davey said, "Dad, you know it's a trap. He wants me to tell you that."

"I know it is, Kenny."

Davey's voice was cracking from fear and anguish. He didn't know what this man was capable of, "Dad, he shot Seth and the other detectives. He hit Debbie and she was unconsciousness when I left. I had to leave her." Davey wanted his dad to know that Hansen mentioned he knew where the safe house was, so he said, "He would have killed all of them, even Davey and Aunt Jeanne. He's using me as bait, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, son. I'll be okay. I'll get him."

"Dad, we can get him. I know you'll come for me."

Hansen grabbed the phone away from Davey and said, "Now, Hutch, you and I both know you'll come after him, and when you do I will kill you. I won't need to harm your son, if you are brave enough to risk your life for him. Like I said, Starsky died for you. Are you willing to die for your son?"

"In a heartbeat, you know that."

"You don't know what I have in mind for you, or maybe you'd change your mind."

"Where are you? Where's my son?"

Hanson told Hutch where he was holding Davey and then he hung up the phone.

When Hutch hung up the phone, he looked at Johnson and Reynolds. He didn't want to tell them anything he wanted to go on his own. Johnson said, "No way, Hutch. We promised Starsky we'd keep an eye on you."

"But he…."

Reynolds said, "No! You know we're right. We'll do it your way, but only if you let us go. Remember, Hutch, you're not on the force any more. How can we let a civilian go into a mess like this?"

Johnson added, "And what the hell do you think Sterling and Starsky will do to us if we did? Aw, Hutch, you wouldn't let either of us go it alone and you know it."

"You don't know what he's capable of. If he catches either of you…"

Johnson put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and said, "Hutch, we read the file. The whole file, we know."

Reynolds spoke softly and said, "We can't let him catch you, Hutch. We'll work together to get Davey back without sacrificing you. You need to let us help you."

Hutch was glad they were insisting. He really didn't want to face Hansen alone. He was willing to die to get Davey back, but he'd rather it not come to that. His imagination was running away with the thoughts of what Hansen would do to him or Starsky if he caught either of them. He said, "Okay, here's what I want." He told them of his plan. They all knew it was risky but they didn't see any other way.

Chapter 8

Chief Sterling had been on the phone talking with just about everyone he knew in every department trying to find out what happened on the way to the safe house. There had to be a leak somewhere in the department and he was determined to find it. Debbie had been located a little worse-for-wear but otherwise she was okay. Seth and the other detective were taken to emergency surgery. Both of them were in serious condition, but would live. The detective that Hansen shot a second time died on the scene. He left behind a wife and two kids. Luckily, Thompson had managed to arrive safely at the safe house with Jeanne and Kenny. They would have to be moved again but Debbie would be with them this time. The Chief didn't want to take any chances so he drove Debbie himself to meet up with Thompson. The Chief told the other team they could go back to the station. Debbie was glad to be back with Jeanne and Kenny. The three of them were very upset and worried about Davey and Hutch and were glad to have each to hold on too. The Chief handed Thompson a note which had the address of the new location. They also decided to switch cars. Thompson's car might have been tampered with so it could be followed. The Chief also handed Thompson a prepaid untraceable cell phone so he could call in once he got there. He tried to reassure Jeanne, Debbie and Kenny that everything was going to work out, but they weren't convinced.

Chief Sterling had a heavy heart when he got back into the car for the long drive back to the station. He wanted to catch Hansen before he killed anyone else. He was going to find out who the leak was and how Hansen was released in the first place no matter what it took.

When Starsky got out of surgery he was put in the same room as Huggy. Huggy was glad to see him. He sat up, as much as could anyway, when the nurse left and said, "Stask, hey, Stark, are you alright?"

Starsky was still pretty groggy and wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that voice. He remembered Hutch telling him it was important that he was Ramon. Hutch was clear about that and Starsky knew it because he repeated it a few times, he said, "Who's Starsk. I'm Ramon."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Ramon, are you alright?"

"Who's askin'? That was his way of asking Huggy what new identity was.

"My name is Antonio Soul thanks to the Blond Blitz."

Starsky started to chuckle but grabbed his stomach. It hurt to laugh. Everything hurt. He was hurting all over and wished Hutch was there to talk to, but he was glad he had Huggy.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"He could have made it worse. He could have named you something really stupid."

"My original question still stands, how are you?"

"Well, I hurt everywhere, Antonio. What about you?"

"I hear ya, friend. I hurt too. I'm really glad to see you."

"Where's Hutch? What's he up to?"

Huggy noticed that Starsky had drifted off to sleep before he could answer. He was glad about that because he didn't want to be the one to tell him that Hutch was going after a crazy lunatic. He put his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

When the Chief got back in town, from taking Debbie to Thompson, he checked in on Starsky. As he walked into his room, he noticed that had been placed in the same room as Huggy. He didn't know if that was a good idea or a bad one. They both woke up when they heard the door open. "And how are Ramon and Antonio today?" he asked.

"Ramon would like to know what's going on with his other half." Starsky and Hutch often referred to each other as their other half and their wives as their better halves. He knew Starsky was really worried about Hutch. He didn't know if he should tell him everything or not. If he knew Hansen had Davey, he didn't know what Starsky would do. He's left the hospital against doctor's orders before. He's left the hospital against his orders too.

Huggy added, "Please, Chief, tell him something or he's going to worry himself to death. So will I, as a matter of fact."

Starsky knew by the look on the Chief's face that the news was not good. He could feel it too.

He looked serious as he said, "Hey, tell me the truth. You know I'll know if you lie to me."

"Yeah, alright, but you have to promise me…"

"I'm not gonna promise anything. I'm not on the force anymore, remember?"

"Hutch, Reynolds and Johnson are on the way to meet with Hansen now."

Starsky sat up and yelled, "What! Why the hell is he doing that?"

"Keep it down. You'll blow your cover."

"Cover- the hell with my cover!" He cringed in pain and put his head back down on his pillow.

"Settle down now, Ramon, and let the man tell us what's going on. You know Hutch has a good reason for doin' whatever it is he's doin'."

"Yeah, okay, okay. I'm sorry, Chief."

"Its okay, Ramon. I understand." He took a deep breath and sighed as he sat down and started to explain, "Hutch is meeting Hansen because he has Davey." He waited for the explosion from Starsky. There wasn't one. Instead, Starsky just sat and stared. He stared quietly into space as if his heart had just been ripped out and his body had forgotten to die. "Johnson and Reynolds called in a few minutes ago. Hutch talked to Davey and said he's okay, he hasn't been harmed. They'll get him St.. I mean Ramon."

Huggy just sank back into his bed with the same horrified look on his face. The Chief continued, "Somehow, Hansen found out what route Seth was taking." He went to explain what Debbie had said about Davey going to keep him from killing anyone else after he killed Detective Myers as he was lying on the ground.

"So, now he's using Davey as bait for Hutch like he used me."

"That's what it looks like."

Starsky closed his eyes briefly then opened them again, "Hutch has to go, he has to go or Hansen will kill Davey then go after someone else Hutch loves." He rubbed his hand on his forehead. "I gotta get out of here."

"No way, Ramon."

"Oh forget the Ramon and cover bit. Hansen's gonna find out I'm alive soon enough. Now, I'm checking out of here." He tried to sit up but he couldn't let alone get out of bed. He cursed he wanted desperately to help Hutch.

The Chief spoke in a very soft, reassuring voice and "Okay, Dave, lie back down and listen to me, please." Starsky nodded. The Chief had only used his first name a couple of times before and when he did, he meant it as a sign of respect and understanding. "Hutch needs to know that you're safe. He didn't want me to even come here because he knew you would try something stupid like this. You know yourself he needs to be focused on Hansen, not worried about you. He has enough to worry about with trying to save Davey and not get killed in the process. It's not like he's alone out there."

Starsky looked over at Huggy and received a nod from him. He knew the Chief was right. He also knew he was way too weak to actually help Hutch now. He would be more of a hindrance than anything. "Okay, Chief." He pointed his finger at him as he continued, "But I want to know how the hell Hansen managed to get his hands on my nephew."

"I'm working on it, Ramon and I won't stop until I find out, believe me. Look at least for now, keep using your cover names, please." Starsky nodded.

Huggy said, "Huh, Chief, I get why the dark knight here is Ramon. It was his favorite undercover character, but how did you come up with Antonio Soul?"

Chief Sterling shrugged and said, "Who knows what was going on in Hutch's mind. He's the one that came up with the name."

Starsky laughed and grabbed his stomach when he did. He thought it was probably not a good idea to laugh. He said, "Well Antonio was probably the first name he could think of for your first name… but Soul. I know why he used that as your last name."

"You've peaked my curiosity, continue."

"Because you, Huggy, our friend, have more heart and soul than anyone else we know." Huggy smiled and nodded. He was a little humbled and honored that they thought of him like that.

"Okay, Chief, we'll stay here and keep up the covers, but I want to be kept updated on everything. I mean _everything_. I don't have a good feeling about any of this and if I could walk, I'd be outta here already."

"I know you would be. I know. I know this is impossible but hang in there. Hug, keep him from going crazy himself will you?"

"You got it"

"Now I'm going back to the office and work on finding out just how Hansen is getting the information he's getting. I'll be back later to check on you."

Chapter 9

After Hansen hung up from talking to Hutch, he looked at Davey and said, "I want to ask you a question, and I want the truth." Davey thought his voice wasn't as cold sounding as it had been. Davey didn't answer, he just looked at him. Hansen slowly said, "Starsky died for your father."

Davey put his head down trying to keep up the pretense that his uncle had died, "I know."

"You know I'm just using you as bait to catch your dad."

"Know that too." Davey said that in a matter-of-fact voice. He was using all the emotional strength he had not to show Hansen just how scared he was.

"You were willing to die to save your stepmother and the others, yet you're willing to let your father die to come after you, why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Uncle Dave was closer to my dad than anybody. He died saving my dad because he loved him. I know you will stop at nothing to get to my dad and so does he. You will kill everyone he cares about, including me, Debbie, my cousin Davey the list could go on, and on am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. I will stop at nothing to get your father."

"Glad you're able to keep up so far." Davey said that before he thought about it. He instantly hoped the retaliation wouldn't be too bad. Hansen ignored the sly remark. Any other time he would have made his victim pay for a comment like that. "My dad is willing to die for any of us. I know he wouldn't want you to kill anyone else to get to him. Sure, I risked my life for Debbie and he will risk his to come after me and I have to let him. I have to let him because I know this is what he would want."

"You really believe that, don't you?"

"It's the truth, plain and simple."

"I like you, kid. I may not kill you after all. You got nerve, I gotta hand it to you."

Johnson and Reynolds were dropped off about a tenth of a mile away before they reached the old warehouse where Hansen was holding Davey. Hansen liked to do his dirty work in warehouses. They were large and empty and no one could hear his victim's screams. Hutch drove slow to give his temporary partners time to make it to back of the warehouse before he went in. He made a lot of noise as he drove up. He had the siren and lights on and was honking his horn. He wanted Hansen to know he was there. He also wanted to catch him off guard. After he exited the car, he was quiet as he ran to the side window of the warehouse. He knew Hansen would check out the noise he'd made out front. He wanted to see where Davey was and to find out if he was still alright. Hansen went to the front of the building when he heard Hutch's arrival. Davey looked around to see if he could see his dad. He finally saw him peeking through the window. Davey nodded in the general direction Hansen had gone. When Hansen was out of sight Davey had freed himself from the ropes binding his hands and feet. Hutch nodded at Davey as he pried the window open. Davey ran towards his dad. "Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm Kenny. I let him because he doesn't know I'm the one who knows karate. We have to catch him Dad. He'll kill everyone. He knows where the safe house is."

"I know. We're relocating them."

"What about Seth, Debbie and the others that he shot?"

"Everyone's fine. We'll talk about that later. Right now I want you to go through that door over there. Get out of here. I can't let him catch you a second time."

"I'm not…"

Hutch grabbed his son's shoulders and said, "I don't have time to tell you everything, we have a plan, now go."

Davey trusted his dad and knew he had to do what he said. He also knew he was right about Hansen, and he wouldn't survive if he was captured again. Davey opened the door to leave when Hansen grabbed him. He held a knife against Davey's throat as he looked at Hutch "You didn't think it was going to be that easy now, did ya Hutch?"

"I was hoping." He shook his head ever so slightly so that Davey would know not to try anything just yet. Davey blinked twice letting him know he understood.

"Drop the gun, Hutch." Hutch hesitated. "Drop or I'll cut him and he'll bleed to death before you can make it over here."

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt him." He put the gun down.

"Now the other one."

"What other one?"

"I'm not stupid, I know you have two guns. Put the other one down too."

"Okay, can't blame me for trying." Hutch was stalling. He was trying to give Reynolds and Johnson time to get into position. He didn't know what or when, but he knew his son would try something. He wasn't going to stand there with a knife at his throat for long.

Davey stood there very still taking slow deep breaths, waiting for the right moment. Hutch could see Davey rubbing his hands on the sides of his pants.

"I said put the other gun down. Do it now or the kid gets it."

Hutch carefully took the gun out he had strapped to his leg and set it on the ground. He saw Reynolds out of the corner of his eye on the left. He wasn't sure where Johnson was, but he knew he wasn't far away. He also knew that the rest of the department had the warehouse surrounded by now. Reynolds nodded at Hutch letting him know that Johnson was coming up behind Hansen. Davey sensed it too. He knew someone was right behind them. Hansen had no clue. Hutch saw Davey widen his stance and nodded at him to make his move. Davey hollered as he turned, grabbed Hansen's arm breaking it, he threw Hansen on the ground and put his foot over his throat as he said, "Don't move."

Hansen had been taken off guard for the first time in his life. He said, "But Davey's the black belt."

"I didn't lie. Davey is the black belt."

"What?"

Hutch had walked up to him and was using Johnson's handcuffs to cuff him as he said, "This is Davey, you moron."

Davey hugged his dad and said, "Another name mix up, gotta love 'em."

Hutch smiled back and said, "Are you okay, Son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. How's Uncle Dave and Uncle Huggy?"

"They're fine. I talked to the Chief a little while ago and he had just left."

"What about Kenny, Jeanne, and Debbie?"

"Son, everyone is alright, except for Detective Myers."

"Yeah, I saw Hansen kill him."

They could hear Johnson reading Hansen his rights as they were standing him up. He was yelling how much his arm hurt. Hansen yelled at Hutch, "I'll still get you, Hutch. No matter how long it takes. I will see to it that you and Starsky are let's say, reunited."

Hutch smiled as he walked over to Hansen and said, "That's nice of you but it won't be necessary. I'm on my way now to check on him. Oh, and, I'll be seeing Huggy too." Hansen stared at him.

Davey said, "Looks like you made a lot of mistakes, Hansen. I'm Davey not Kenny, Uncle Dave and Uncle Huggy are both fine and you _way _underestimated my Dad."

Hutch smiled as he said, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Yeah, well, I stand by what I said; I will get you, Hutch. I will get all of you." He looked at Davey and it was a look of pure hate. "You will pay too, you little punk."

Davey started to say something back but Hutch cut him off and wouldn't let him. Johnson and Reynolds had passed Hansen off to one of the uniformed officers then walked over to Hutch. They were smiling as they said, "Great job, Davey."

"Thanks."

Johnson and Reynolds walked ahead of Hutch and Davey to give them a minute alone. Hutch said, "Let's get out of here. As they were walking to the car Davey said, "Dad, I hope I did the right thing."

Hutch put his arm around his son's shoulder and said, "Son, I would like to know one thing."

Davey knew what his dad wanted to know. He said, "I let him use me as bait for the same reason Uncle Huggy did. He was going to kill Debbie and everyone else you love and care about before he finally got you. I knew you wouldn't want that to happen. It's like I told Hansen, you would die for any of us and I had to be willing to let you."

He hugged his dad and buried his head in his chest. Hutch stopped walking and hugged his son back. He said, "It's okay, Son. We're all okay and Hansen's going to be locked up again."

Chapter 10

Just then a shot rang out, and before he could react, Hutch heard another one. Hutch was about to pull Davey to the ground, but Davey had already dropped down. Hutch said, "Davey, run to the car. I'll cover you." Davey got up and ran for the car. Hutch was firing to give him cover, but Davey heard shots coming from the other direction too. He was praying he wasn't going to get shot in the cross fire. He reached Johnson's car and was told to get in and stay low. Reynolds also told him to get on the radio and let them know they were being shot at. Davey had never talked on the police radio before, but he knew what to say. He told them exactly what was going on and where they were. Reynolds and Johnson were covering Hutch so he could get to the car. Hutch was hit in the left shoulder just as he reached the car. Johnson opened the car door and made Hutch get in. Davey was already in the back seat crouched down. He looked at his dad and said, "Dad, you're hurt!"

Hutch hadn't really noticed his wound, he just knew he had been shot, and said, "Yeah, but I'm okay, Son." He crawled over Davey and got out on the other side.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I would think that was obvious, Son. You keep your head down." He got out and made his way to the front of the car. He couldn't tell exactly where the shots were coming from. He yelled at Reynolds, "What the hell is going on? Who's shooting at us?"

"Hutch, damn it! Get back in the car."

Reynolds said, "We need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks."

Johnson said, "Hutch, get in the car so we can get outta here."

Hutch said, "Yeah, right." He opened the door and got back inside. Johnson and Reynolds got back in too.

Once inside the car, they all ducked down as low as they could. Reynolds picked up the mic and asked control where their backup was. His answer was that it was approaching now.

Hutch reached for the mic and said, "Control, this is Zebra 3, is Hansen still in custody." Hutch knew that shooting at them from distance was not Hansen's style. Most of the time he liked things up close and personal. Control came back, "Zebra who? Hutch is that you?"

Hutch remembered that there was no more Zebra 3. He spoke again, "Melissa, this is Hutch, is James Hansen in custody?"

"I just talked to the unit that has him, and yes, he is still in custody."

Davey looked at his Dad. Hutch knew what he was asking, "I don't know who's shooting at us."

Johnson drove past the oncoming parade of black and white cars that were coming to back them up. He wanted to stay and catch whoever was shooting at them, but he had a minor and an injured civilian with him and need to get them out of there.

Knowing that the chief would know they were under fire, Reynolds called him on his cell phone. He explained that Hutch had been shot in the shoulder and they were taking him and Davey to the hospital. Chief Sterling said he would meet them there.

Johnson pulled up to the hospital and they all went inside. There were a bunch of officers there waiting for them. Waiting to protect their own from further harm. Davey went in the treatment bay with Hutch. The nurse was going to make him wait outside, but Hutch insisted on keeping Davey with him. He told them he would leave if they didn't let him stay. The doctor said he could stay if he remained out of the way. Davey nodded. He stood in the corner, as far out of the way as he could.

Johnson and Reynolds waited outside the door. They were checking the badges of everyone that went into the room. Chief Sterling came up to them and asked what exactly happened. Reynolds told him how they had met Hansen at the warehouse and how Davey had gotten away from him and broke his arm. Johnson said they were shot at on the way back to the car and that's when Hutch got hit. Sterling asked where Hutch had been shot. Johnson said, "You're not gonna believe it, Chief."

"You don't mean?"

"yep, the left one again." Johnson replied.

"Where's Davey?"

Reynolds said, "He's in there with Hutch. He wouldn't let Davey out of his sight."

"I don't blame him for that."

Johnson asked the Chief if he'd heard from Thompson since he'd moved them to a different safe house. The Chief said no, but he wasn't really expecting to for at least another hour. The Chief had called Austin earlier and let him know about Seth being shot. He also arranged for another team to guard Starsky and Huggy. With Hansen knowing Starsky and Huggy were alive and being in custody there was no need for them to keep the phony names.

Austin heard that Hutch had been shot and came down the emergency room to check on him. He saw Chief Sterling outside the treatment room and asked how he was. The Chief filled him in on what happened. Austin said, "The left shoulder, again. It's amazing it's still attached."

"I know what you mean. Hey, how is Seth?"

"The doctor says he's hurting but he'll be alright. I have Martin guarding him now."

The doctor came out and said, "Are either of you Chief Sterling?"

"I am."

"Detective Hutchinson would like to see you a minute."

The Chief muttered, "He's not a detective anymore" and went inside. He saw Hutch lying in the bed with his shirt off exposing his shoulder. The bleeding had been stopped and it didn't look too bad. The Chief knew Hutch had to be hurting but was not showing it. He saw Davey standing in the corner and said, "Hi, Son. Are you okay?"

Davey responded, "Yes, Sir. I'm just worried about Dad and everyone else."

"What about you, _citizen_ Detective Hutchinson?"

Hutch chuckled as he realized that he told the hospital staff he was a detective and said, "Sorry about that. Old habits die hard you know."

"Yeah, I guess they do."

"Who's outside?"

"Austin."

"Good." He looked at Davey and said, "Davey go outside and stay with Austin. I mean _stay_ with him. Don't let him out of your sight, got it?"

"Yeah, I get it. You want me to tell him I'm his responsibility and if anything happens to me you'll break his legs."

Hutch laughed, "Yeah, something like that."

Davey stepped outside and saw Austin still standing by the treatment room, and was chuckling as he said, "He's gonna break my legs, huh?" He put his arm on Davey's shoulder. He knew Davey had a long couple of days and he was worried about the rest of his family.

When Davey left the room, Hutch looked at Chief Sterling and said, "I have to have surgery on this damn shoulder. I need you to keep Davey safe. I have to know he's going to be safe."

"I can put him in Starsky and Huggy's room. He'll be safe there." The Chief got close to Hutch and whispered, "Starsky is armed."

Hutch said, "That's perfect. How are they doing?"

"You know that partner of yours. I had to threaten him to keep him here. He tried to leave. Hell, he couldn't even sit up and he was trying to go after you."

"I was afraid he would try something like that. I want to see him before I go to surgery."

"I'd better let the doctor know how it is between you two."

"Someone better, or I won't agree to the surgery."

"No kidding. Let me track the doctor back down."

"Ask Davey to come back in will you, please."

The Chief left and sent Davey and Austin to Hutch's room. He found the doctor and told him that Hutch wanted to see Starsky before his surgery. The doctor said, "That's highly irregular and Mr. Hutchinson needs surgery right away."

"I know it's irregular. You need to understand they have been partners for over forty years. I'm telling you Hutch won't take care of himself or relax until he sees him. He won't have the surgery until he see's for himself that Starsky is alright."

"It'll be breaking some rules, but I'll arrange it. We can take him to see his partner before the surgery."

"Thanks doc, trust me, it's that important."

He went back to Hutch's room to let him know it had been arranged.

Austin pushed Hutch in the wheelchair to Starsky's room followed by Davey and the Chief. As they opened the door and entered Starsky and Huggy's faces lit up.

Starsky said, "Hutch!"

"Hey, pal. Hi, Hug."

"God, Hutch, I have been so worried about you and Davey." Starsky said as he tried to sit up a little more.

"I'm okay, guys." He walked over to his uncle and gave him a hug and then he gave Huggy one too. "It's good to see you both again. For a while I wasn't sure we were going to get out of that mess."

"We're not out of it yet." Hutch said, he gave Starsky a look that let him know it was far from over.

Starsky noticed the look and the tone Hutch had and he didn't like it, "Why? What's going on?"

Hutch started to ask Davey to leave the room again, but stopped himself, realizing that he already knew everything he was going to tell Starsky. He told Starsky and Huggy everything, including the fact that Hansen knew they were both still very much alive.

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "The left shoulder again?"

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it. Why start on another part now?"

The nurse came in and said, "Okay, Mr. Hutchinson, it's time we get that bullet out of your shoulder."

Starsky looked concerned and said, "I'll be right here when you get out, and don't worry about Davey. I'll keep him here with me."

Hutch looked at the Chief and said, "When I wake up, I want to know about Debbie, Jeanne and Kenny."

"I'll see what I can do, Hutch. You know that."

The nurse wheeled Hutch out and Davey sat in the recliner chair that was between the two beds. He looked at his uncles and asked, "So, how do you two like being roomies?"

At the same time Starsky said, "It's great," Huggy said, "I don't see how your dad puts up with him. He hates being bored and he gets bored too easily." Davey laughed.

Davey looked at Starsky and said, "Uncle Dave, tell me what you think is going on."

"Whadya mean, Davey?"

"I heard them say Hansen is still in custody, so who was shooting at us and how much danger are we still in?"

Starsky and Huggy looked at each other. Starsky thought a minute because he really didn't know how to answer. He didn't have the answers. He finally said, "I don't know, Davey. I don't know who was shooting at you tonight and I don't know how much danger we're in. What I do know is that me, your dad, and Huggy here will do whatever we can to keep you safe."

"I'm not worried about me. Okay, I am but I'm not worried just about me. I mean all of us. We don't even know where Kenny, Aunt Jeanne or Debbie are. What if…"

Huggy said, "Davey, listen up my young friend and listen good. If there's one thing I've learned over the years it's not to play that what if game. Don't go down that road."

"He's right, Davey. I know you're worried. The Chief is keeping tabs on Jeanne, Kenny and Debbie. He'll let us know when Thompson calls in. So far they're fine."

It was a couple of hours later when the doctor came into Starsky's room and told them Hutch was out of surgery and he was going to be just fine. Starsky thought 'he's not gonna be just fine until we catch whoever shot him.' Davey thanked the doctor and asked when someone could see him. He was told Hutch would be out of for a while but he'd send someone down to get him when he woke up.

Chapter 11

Chief Sterling had gone back to the station and made a couple of phone calls. He wanted to know the names of everyone who was at the warehouse. He was sure the shooter was among them. It didn't take long for the computer to spit out the long list of everyone who had responded. Johnson and Reynolds were assigned to the case and another team of detectives was assigned to guard Starsky, Huggy and now Davey. Another team was outside the recovery room assigned to Hutch. He had a headache and grabbed the bottle of aspirin he kept in the top drawer. He laughed when he opened the bottle. He remembered Chief Dobey telling him years ago to keep a bottle in there for and because of Starsky and Hutch. They're retired and he still needs it because of them. Johnson held out his hand and Sterling tossed the bottle to him. Reynolds got up and got them all a cup of water.

The Chief said, "Only Starsky and Hutch could get into this much trouble after they retire."

Johnson chuckled and said, "Ain't that the truth." They continued to look over the paperwork. There were about thirty cops, thirty fellow officers that had shown up at the warehouse when asked to back them up. It was heartbreaking to think that any of them was the leak or the shooter.

Reynolds said, "Maybe we're going at this the wrong way."

The Chief looked up, "What do you mean?"

"We're assuming it's someone in the department. I don't think it is."

Johnson said, "I think maybe he's right, Chief. What if Hansen had all this worked out before he went after Starsky and Hutch? It would have been easy to figure out we'd take their family into custody. He could have just been waiting and followed them."

"Yeah, and he could have called his accomplice and had them waiting outside the warehouse until we left."

"Let's say I buy it. Who is the accomplice?"

Reynolds said, "I don't know, Chief, but we need to look at who he's been talking too from prison."

Johnson added, "That would also account for how he knew some things about their family, but not everything. Like Davey knowing karate, but not knowing Davey is Hutch's son, not Starsky's."

The Chief picked up his phone again and made another call asking for all the information they had on James Hansen. He wanted to know who he had talked to in prison, who visited him, and anything else they could come up with.

As soon as he hung, up his phone rang and it was Thompson on the other end. He told the Chief that they were all fine and there was no sign of trouble. The Chief told Thompson everything that had happened, including Hutch being shot. He assured Thompson that Hutch was alright and Davey was too. Thompson was glad to hear that as they were all very worried about them.

The Chief told Reynolds and Johnson what Thompson had said. He was glad he checked in. He was getting worried about them. Then the Chief called Starsky and let him know that Thompson had called. He also filled him in on the investigation and the new theory.

Johnson got on the phone when the chief hung up and asked for information on who Hansen had contact with since he had been booked.

Reynolds got up and poured himself a cup of coffee and asked the other two if they wanted any. They both nodded yes.

There was a knock on the door and when the chief said, "come in" a file clerk came in and handed them the information they had asked for. They thanked her and started going through the stack. It was a short stack of papers. It seems hired hit-men don't have many friends after they go to prison.

Johnson said, "Chief, I think I got it."

"Who?" Was the simultaneous reply.

"Seems he hired another lawyer about five years ago."

The Chief raised one eyebrow and said, "His lawyer?"

"Yep. He's had constant contact with Hansen for the last five years especially the last couple of months. And, Hansen was never supposed to be released. Get this, there was a clerical error, his parole was never approved. It wasn't his parole that was approved, it was someone else's."

The Chief said, "Who's his lawyer, and why would he do all that for Hansen?"

Johnson stopped reading, looked up and said, "Clif Spencer."

Reynolds said, "Spencer, that rat. He's hated Starsky and Hutch for years."

The Chief said, "Yeah, since they made a fool out of him on the Baker case six years ago."

The Chief said, "Do you two think he could have pulled off the shootings himself or has he hired someone?"

Johnson said, "Let's pull his records too."

Reynolds asked, "Can we get a warrant and pick him up and ask him?"

Johnson said, "No, wait a minute, Chief. Let's do some checking without a warrant. If we pick him up now, he'll know we know it's him and if he has hired someone we'll never know who."

The Chief rubbed his head and said, "I don't know about this."

Reynolds finished his coffee and said, "I think he's right, Chief. We need to do some digging first."

The Chief looked from one of his detectives to the other one, "I said I don't know about this, now get out of here."

Johnson and Reynolds stood up and started to leave, when they turned back around Johnson said, "We're going to start with Starsky and Hutch. If Spencer hired Hansen or the other way around, they're still in serious trouble."

"Go. I'll call Thompson and fill him in and tell him to stay put at least for now. I wish Davey was out of town. It's one thing to have the two of them a target, but he's just a kid and now Hansen is after him."

In unison the detectives said, "We know, Chief."

Chapter 12

Reynolds and Johnson decided they would start in Starsky and Huggy's room. Hutch had already come out of surgery but was still in post-op and no one was allowed to see him yet. They found chairs in the room and sat down. Johnson looked at Starsky then looked at Davey. He didn't know how much he should say in front of Davey. Starsky looked at Davey too, this exchange didn't unnoticed by Davey. He said, "Just spit it out, will ya. I'm very much involved in this and it can't get much worse. I'm not some little kid anymore, I can handle it." He mumbled, "At least I think I can."

Starsky looked at his nephew, he thought 'I love this boy' and looked back at Johnson, shrugged and said, "Go ahead, he's right, he's in it up to his eyes now."

"Okay, here it goes. We don't think there's a leak in the department after all. We looked through Hansen's records and found out he hired himself a different lawyer about five years ago."

Reynolds continued, "We also found out that Hansen was never supposed to be released. His parole was never approved it was someone else's."

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's the lawyer?"

At the same time they said, "Spencer."

"Spencer. That low-life hired Hansen to take out me and Hutch."

Johnson said, "We're not sure if he hired Hansen or Hansen hired him, but we're pretty sure they're working together on it. Either way you are all still in a lot of danger. Until we catch Spencer, we're keeping guards on all of you. Also, the chief called Thompson and filled him on what we found out. He says everyone is pretty worried about the three of you, but they're fine."

Davey sighed and said, "At least they're safe."

Johnson said, "And they're going to stay that way, son."

"So what's the next move?" Huggy asked.

Reynolds rubbed his chin and said, "We're going to start looking at Spencer and see what we can find out. We don't know if he hired someone or if he was the one shooting at you."

Starsky said, "Spencer wasn't the shooter. He wouldn't get his hands that dirty. He's hired someone."

Davey asked, "Uncle Dave, isn't Spencer that lawyer you and Dad made look like a fool in that Baker case a long time ago?"

"Yeah, that's him. How'd you remember that, you were pretty young? Come to think about it, how'd you even know about it at all?"

"Kenny and I heard you and Dad talking about it one day. I remember, 'cause we thought it was funny how you said you got on the stand and made him to look like a fool."

Starsky laughed as he remembered the case and said, "That idiot didn't even talk to the person who was supposed to be his client's alibi. Turns out the man was in jail at the time he was supposed to be with Baker. That cost Spencer a promotion." He chuckled, "He was so mad at me and Hutch. He's had it in for us ever since."

Davey said, "Enough to want to murder you for it?"

"Enough to work with Hansen and get him out of jail, yes. See Spencer never was made a partner in the firm and he's always blamed us for it."

"But it was his mistake, not yours."

"We pointed that out, in court, in front of everyone, and everyone laughed at him."

The nurse came in and said that Hutch was awake now and could see a couple of visitors, but only for a few minutes. Everyone knew that Starsky needed to be first. Davey wanted to see him too, but Starsky and Hutch always saw each other first when one of them was hurt. It's just how it was. Starsky was still pretty sore, and it was hard to stand, even with Davey helping him to get into the wheelchair.

The nurse said, "I don't suppose, Mr. Starsky, you'd wait to see him until you're feeling better and can actually sit up?"

Davey looked at the nurse and laughed as he said,"Not a chance."

Starsky got settled into the chair and said, "Take me to him, please." He flashed that smile of his. She knew it was pointless to argue with him. Johnson and Davey followed Starsky while Reynolds stayed behind and sat with Huggy.

Hutch was still pretty groggy, but sat up and smiled when he saw Starsky. The nurse left the room, saying she would be right outside. Davey waited outside with Johnson.

Starsky wheeled himself closer to Hutch, patted him on the arm, looked at him and said, "How you feeling, pal?"

"Oh I'm fine. You on the other hand, you look terrible, Starsk."

"I still hurt, but it's better. I hate being laid up in the hospital like this."

Hutch got a serious look on his face and said, "Starsk, Hansen said something to me and I want to know if it's true."

Starsky put his head down, and knew what Hansen had told him. He didn't know how he was going to make Hutch understand why he did it. He mumbled, "Yes, Hutch, I went with him willingly."

Hutch nodded slowly and said, "I had a feeling."

"I had too. He had you, Hutch. He was going to shoot you. I just couldn't let him. I didn't care what he did to me."

"I don't think he gave you much of a choice, did he?"

"Nope. No more than he gave Huggy or Davey." Well that wasn't too bad. He thought Hutch was going be mad at him, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Oh, Johnson and Reynolds think they've got the case nailed. You're never going to believe it."

"Okay, I give, who?"

"Spencer."

"The lawyer?"

"That's the one. Turns out he's been Hansen's lawyer for about five years. Not only that, but Hansen never was supposed to be released. Someone else was granted parole and they put Hansen's name on the paperwork."

"Figures. What about Debbie, Jeanne, and Kenny?"

"Chief Sterling called Thompson and filled him in on what's going on and they're all fine. Johnson and Reynolds are going to do some digging around and see what they can come up with on Spencer, but he wouldn't have been the one who shot you."

"That's not his style. He wouldn't get his hands dirty."

"I wish Huggy wasn't in the hospital, he could probably come up with something."

"How is he anyway? How's Seth?"

The two men talked until they were satisfied the other one was going to be okay. Starsky let Davey see Hutch and Johnson talked to him a few minutes too. Hutch was getting tired and Starsky was hurting from sitting up too much. Davey, escorted by Johnson, took Starsky back to his room. Starsky let Hutch know that Austin and Martin were hanging around the hospital too and they were keeping an eye on Seth who was doing better but was still in a lot of pain. Hutch said he'd go see him later. With Huggy in Starsky's room they could put Hutch in with Seth. Starsky said he'd talk to the nurse. It would be easier to keep an eye on each other that way. Hutch liked that idea, if he couldn't be with Starsky.

When Starsky got back into his bed, Reynolds was smiling and chuckling to himself. He looked at Starsky and told him how he knew Huggy was a bearer of information, but he never realized until now just how amazing he really was. He continued to tell Starsky that Huggy had been on the phone since he'd gone to see Hutch.

Huggy got off the phone, wrote something down on piece of paper and reached out his hand for Reynolds to take it. Starsky tried to get it but Huggy said, "Not this time, Starsk. You can't go anyplace."

"Yeah, but…"

Reynolds thanked Huggy and said, "Yeah, but nothing, Starsk. Huggy's right. You need to stay here."

Johnson added, "We need you to keep an eye on Davey and Hutch." They left before Starsky could protest too much.

Starsky knew they were right. He was in no shape to be of any real help out on the streets and with Hutch just coming out of surgery, he wouldn't either. He wished Hutch was in a closer room. He was glad he was going to be Seth but wished they could be in the same room. He could keep a better eye on him and make sure he was taking care of himself. He always pushed it when it came to giving himself time to heal. He cut his eyes towards Huggy who tried not to notice, "What did you find out?"

"Who me?"

"Yes, you; who else ya think I'm talking to?"

"I don't supposed you'd believe I just gave them an order for lunch?"

"You don't suppose quite correctly. Come on, Hug, spill it."

"I gave them the name of the man who shot Hutch."

"You found out who it was?" Davey asked amazed.

"Davey, don't ever, ever doubt Huggy's ability to find out just about anything."

"I know, but geeze…. He's in the hospital."

"I may be in the hospital, but I'm not outta commission, my young friend."

"Spill it, Hug."

"Okay, here's the deal. Hansen contacted Spencer about five years ago, and the two of them decided to work together to go after you and Hutch. They worked out an elaborate scheme to get fake release papers. Once he was out, Hansen was supposed to take care of the two of you and Spencer didn't care how, if you get my drift. Spencer also hired another man known as Madman Stevens."

"Madman Stevens, the one from midwest, Chicago, I believe?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Now my contact said that he doesn't know where Madman is now, but he's not gonna stop until he fulfills his contract. Get my drift?"

"Yeah, I get it. I get we gotta find Stevens before he finds us."

"Not we, Starsk. Not this time, Johnson and Reynolds have all the info I do. Let them do their job. You just concentrate on getting well. You ain't looking so hot, my friend."

"I'm fine, look…."

"Uncle Dave, please listen to Uncle Huggy. You're not looking too well. You're pushing it and you won't be any good to Dad if you keep it up." Davey knew if he mentioned his uncle's inability to care for his Dad, he might take it easy.

Starsky looked at Huggy then at his nephew and said, "The two of you are worse than Hutch." He put his head on the pillow and tried to relax.

Chapter 13

Armed with the new information they had received from Huggy, Johnson and Reynolds hit the streets. They had a few of their own contacts they wanted to check out. Their efforts paid off about two hours later when they received a call from a snitch that had just seen Madman Stevens. Their idea was to get Stevens into custody and see if they could make him give up Spencer. They had called Sterling and filled him on what was going on. Sterling assigned a team to watch Spencer's every move. If he found out Stevens was picked up, he may try to hire someone else to go after the two former detectives.

Outside of the interrogation room, Reynolds and Johnson were talking about how to best approach Stevens. He'd been around awhile and they didn't think the old good cop/bad cop would go well with him.

"Reynolds, what do you think about ping pong?"

"You want to play ping pong, you got it."

Just before they went in Johnson said,"Hey if it doesn't work, let's switch to ask and stare." Reynolds nodded.

Johnson sat on the left side of Stevens and Reynolds sat on the right. They moved their chairs very close to his. After about thirty minutes of being asked one question right after the one, Stevens told them everything. He shot at two police officers, a juvenile and shot a civilian. Stevens knew he was caught and knew when to give it up.

Spencer was arrested right after Stevens told them where he could be found. With Hansen, Stevens and Spencer all in jail, Starsky and Hutch and their families were safe again.

The Chief made the call to Thompson and had him bring the rest of the family back.

When Thompson arrived at the hospital he was met by Davey, who told Thompson how to find Starsky's room. He told Debbie that his dad was fine and he took her to his room. Hutch smiled as he saw her, he was glad to she was alright. Davey stepped out to give them some time alone. He told his dad that he would be in Starsky's room.

Davey went to his uncle's room and Starsky was filling them in on all the details of what had transpired over the last couple of days. Jeanne and Kenny couldn't believe Davey went with Hansen. Davey said, "It's like I told Hansen, I knew he would have gone after all of us and killed us one at a time until he finally got Dad. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me unless he had too. He just needed bait."

They stayed and talked a while, but Starsky was looking pretty tired and Huggy was too. Both of them needed a good night's sleep. Now that Hansen and the others were in custody, sleep would come easy for all of them. They visited Hutch and Seth before going home. Debbie and Jeanne had their cars already at the hospital so they drove themselves, but decided they would all go to the Starskys' for dinner to relax and unwind a little first. Thompson followed them home just to make sure they were all safe. He went inside and checked the house out. Once he decided it was safe, they all went inside and Thompson left.

No one felt like cooking so they ordered pizza to be delivered. Debbie and Davey decided they wanted to stay with Jeanne and Kenny. Debbie stayed in the spare room and Davey slept in his bed in Kenny's room.

The boys were lying in their beds and Kenny said, "Hutch, were you scared?"

"I was terrified, Starsk"

"Why'd you really do it?"

"It's like I said earlier, Hansen was going to kill us all one at a time. I had to let him use me as bait."

"I thought he was gonna kill you and Uncle Ken. I was so scared we'd lost you."

"I was scared if I didn't go, I'd lose you and everyone else."

Jeanne couldn't sleep and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She saw the light was already on and found Debbie was awake too and had already made coffee. Debbie had already poured a cup for Jeanne, who sat down in the chair next to her. They both took a drink.

Debbie said, "Well, leave it to our husbands to get into this much trouble after they retire."

A smile came across Jeanne's face as she agreed.

Hutch and Huggy were released from the hospital the next day. Debbie suggested to Hutch that Huggy stay with them in the spare room a couple of days so he could recuperate. Huggy was going to protest until Debbie reminded him that she knew how to make a lot of his favorite foods and promised to do just that. Huggy was happy to be staying with his friends. He really would need the help and it would be nice to stay with friends or better yet he thought 'it would be nice to stay with family.'

It was another three days before Starsky and Seth were released from the hospital. It would be at least six weeks before Seth could go back to work. He wasn't too worried about getting bored because he was invited to visit Starsky and Hutch anytime he wanted.

The following week, Hansen was being transported to a court appearance and he tried to escape. He grabbed the gun of one of the officers transporting him. There was a fight and Hansen had been killed in the process. Starsky and Hutch were not surprised by Hansen's attempt. He was filled with so much hate and anger. He was so set on revenge that in the end it killed him. They knew why he sought revenge against them, but they never knew why he had so much hate and anger to begin with.

That same night, Davey and Hutch were eating dinner while Debbie was working the late shift. Hutch noticed Davey looked like he had something on his mind and asked, "What is it, Son?"

"Dad, Spencer wants revenge against you and Uncle Dave too, right?"

"Yes, I suppose he does."

"I don't get it, why do people seek revenge like Hansen and Spencer? I mean seeking justice and seeing people pay for what they've done is one thing but to kill someone is a whole other matter."

"Davey, when you were in the warehouse and he held the knife on you, did you think about killing him?"

"Kill no, get away from him, yes. I guess I would have killed him, but only if I had to, to defend myself or you, like Kenny had to last year."

"When it was over, would you have killed him if you had a gun?"

"No, once the threat was gone, there was no need to."

Hutch smiled at his son, "Right. I don't know why, but some people just don't think like we do. Revenge is never a good solution. All revenge does is fill you up with hate and anger and that's a lousy way to live."

"And look at Spencer now. He's going to jail instead of building up his career he worked so hard for. It's like he gave that all up to come after you and Uncle Dave. In the end he's lost a lot more than he gained."

"I hope you never hate anyone that much, Son."

"Have you ever hated anyone that much?"

Hutch thought a minute and he thought long and hard. He had lost a lot of people he loved and cared about at the hands of others. Had he ever hated anyone that much? Then he thought about Simon Marcus and Gunther. Both of them had almost killed Starsky. But even if they had succeeded he would have arrested them. He had his answer for his son. "No, Davey, I have never hated anyone enough to lose myself in that much hate."

"I know this sounds corny, Dad, but do you think it's because they never had a family that loved and cared about them like we do?"

"I don't know, Son. It may be."

A few short weeks later, it was May 5th marking Hutch and Debbie's first anniversary. They had talked about how they wanted to spend it. It was actually Debbie who came up with the idea of having a cookout with all their friends. She had never had a large family and felt blessed to be a part of this one. The cookout was in the afternoon and afterwards they enjoyed a nice dinner at a restaurant. After they ordered their dinner, Hutch asked, "So, honey, what did you think of our first year together?"

"It's gone by so fast. I can't believe it's been a year already. And what a year it's been. Jeanne told me a long time ago that you and Starsky were trouble magnets, but I never really understood that until we were married. In the past year alone, you were playing a simple game of paintball and were involved in a drug deal which included me, Kenny, and Jeanne tied up. You went undercover and that was just nerve-wracking for all of us. Even after you retired you had a man come after you and you, Starsky, and Huggy were all shot. Starsky and Davey were kidnapped…"

"Technically, they weren't kidnapped, they went voluntarily. Don't forget the part about you being knocked out and Seth was shot too." He kissed her hand ever so gently. "Did I ever promise you a boring life?"

"No, you didn't, in fact I believe you said it would be anything but dull and boring." She laughed. "But you know what, dear?"

He looked into her eyes and spoke in a voice so low it was almost a whisper, "What?"

"I've enjoyed it. Like you said at the retirement dinner, there are a few things I would change if I could but I can't. Our first year has had its moments, that's for sure. But along with the bad times I see a lot of the good too. When I look back on our first year, I see the Christmas we shared. The look on your face when Davey gave you that album was priceless, you helping Starsky put up the lights, the wonderful things that were said about you at the retirement party; it's just been so wonderful. The way everyone was willing to risk their lives for each other a couple of weeks ago, was really touching. I loved my parents very much and was so lost when they died. I didn't think I would ever find love and happiness again, but I have. I found it with you and your family.

"Well, I hope our second year is as fun and exciting as our first."

"I think I could do without some of the excitement."

"You know now, that Starsk and I are retired, have you and Debbie thought about retiring yourselves?"

"We've been talking about it."

"I think it would a great idea. Then I could have you all to myself."

"All to yourself, huh."

He kissed her hand again, "All to myself."

"Well, how can I refuse an offer like that?"

When they arrived at home they noticed a note on their bedroom door that said, "I'll be at Kenny's. I love you both." When they turned the light on in their room, they saw that Davey had set out about twenty of their favorite vanilla scented candles on their dresser along with a bottle of their favorite wine on ice. There was a note on the CD player that said to turn in on and when Hutch did, the song that played was the one he sang when he proposed to her.

Hutch smiled at the site and held Debbie tight. She looked into his eyes and said, "You know, he's such a romantic, just like his father."

"Well he keeps telling me I'm a good role model." He kissed her again, and then lit the candles.


End file.
